The Mountain Guard:The start of a new generation
by Kion22
Summary: In this spinnoff of Simba and the night pride Simba has daughter named Kiyi who becomes leader of the mountain Guard but she finds out Kifo had a daughter and she leads a team of bad guys to but with her Guard she can do anything. Also this is a crossover with Lilsanddune
1. Chapter 1:the news

Azoo said he had news for the two of them "what do you think it is" asked Mai

"don't know maybe it is about some law" said Simba "but you went over all of them" said Mai

"Don't worry so much " said Simba "why wont I worry what if there is another attack" said Mai

"ever since we exiled Kifo things have been great we are 25 and 26 we should stop worrying about stuff like 5 year olds" said Simba "ok" said Mai Simba was 26 he had changed a lot he was a lot taller and

He had a fully grown mane some of it covered his left eye so people only saw the right Mai was also taller but she was pretty much the same just she knew a lot more and was taller they got to the room

Where Azoo sang old song "heya bango hitin da banjo lalal see oh banjo banglalal" sang the monkey

"what is up azoo" asked Simba 'well I noticed Mai stomach was getting big forgive me my queen"said Azoo "continue said Mai with an eye roll "so I examined her in her sleep" said Azoo "you did what" said Mai "well first I touched….."um Azoo spare me the details and tell me the news" said Simba Azoo had an ashamed look on his face "well excuse me don't you want to know about how I touched…" but Azoo was cut off 'like I said spare the details' said Simba "fine lets just say congratulations your both going to be parents" said Azoo 'WHAT!" screamed Simba and Mai

To be continued….

Also please note this is a spinoff of Simba and the night pride so enjoy this short intro.


	2. Chapter 2:the guard

Simba jumped around and did a back flip Mai on the other hand was like "are you sure you did not make a mistake" said Mai "no I am 100% sure" said Azoo.

9 months later….

"ahhhhhhhhh" screamed Mai with pain "what what" asked Simba "It is coming" said Mai

"what I told you not to eat watermelon But you said it would be good for the baby" said Simba

"not that the baby" said Mai "oh" said Simba "Azoo get in here" said Simba

"ok I am here Simba please Step out of the room" said Azoo "um why" asked Simba

"do you want to see me ….. "spare me the details" said Simba as he left the room

5 minutes later…..

All Simba heard were meows he saw a little ta baby Lioness it is a girl said Azoo 'oh yay" said Mai

"wooooooo hooo" said Simba who was break dancing full of joy "what will we name her

"how about Simbanett'" said Simba "what that is stupid said Mai "how about Kiyi " said Mai

"so her name is flower" asked Simba "yes she is pretty like a flower is she not" asked Mai

"Yea she looks like you said Simba "yea she sure dose" said Mai admiring her new daughter

In the middle of the night…..

'Waaaaaaa Waaaaaa" cried Kiyi "what is that horrible noise" asked Simba

"it is the baby" said Mai "oh ok" said Simba as he walked to the crib" "shut up" shouted Simba

"waaaaaaaaaaaa" the baby cried even louder Mai moved up her paw and smacked Simba in the back of the head "ouch "

5 years llater…..

Piper knocked the wolf in the head the panther was very swift then haranga flew threw the sky slashing

In the face piper riker haranga langa said the two as they said their catch phrases then Kiyi knocked the

Other wolf out then bailey the honey badger farted in the other wolf's face

Then bushoo the hippo bashed his big body into the other wolf where they all ran of the whole back ran

"nice work mountain guard said Kiyi as they split up to relax two lion cubs that were brown about Kiyi's age were talking they were brown one named Kiro had a brown mane the other had a black mane but both had brown fur they were not old enough to hunt but they really wanted to try so they did

So then Jiro the one with the bblack mane was listening to Kiro the brown mane one okay we are two small to kill the big deer so we will take the small weaker ones said Kiro "so the both pounced at the deer but got slapped back to the ground where they saw two male Lions looking at them they were fully grown "this is our turf get lost"arked the first Lion "or else we will have to hurt not just any hurt kill" said the second "we are only 5 leave us alone" said Jiro who got a dirty smack leave "leave my brother alone" said Kiro as he the clods rolled in all of a sudden he roared knocking them into the sky

"what was that" asked Jiro "the roar of the elders" "I thought only royalty could do that" said Jiro

'guess the elders think I am close enough" said Kiro laughing

At the forest…..

Piper the panther Kiyi's best friend came up to her "Piper why cant I use the roar" asked Kiyi

"don't know maybe your not meant to" said Piper "maybe but my dad and his dad both got he roar why can I get it" asked Kiyi "your mom has mind powers maybe you have those" said Piper "ok" said Kiyi

As she focused her eyes on a tree making it explode 'yes I really do have powers'

Then haranga and bushoo and bailey came there is a problem said haranga "what is it" asked Kiyi

"wolves and lions and a black lioness cub" said Bailey "with strength and might mountain guard fight" said the team all of a sudden the black Lioness cub shot afire ball at Kiyi but she dodged it and charged at her "who are you"asked Kiyi 'I am rip" said Rip she was a black Lioness and Boy did she creep Kiyi out

"ok why such a creepy name" asked Kiyi "because I like to rip animals apart" said Rip with a wicked grin

"pinned ya your going to be dead soon" said Rip as she extended her claws all of a sudden two cubs appeared get off her yelled the first one with a brown mane other black they looked scruffy

Then Kiro knocked rip off Kiyi "how dare you interrupt my killing" said Rip

"uh last time I checked your not a member of my guard" said Kiyi "I know" said Kiro "so why save me' asked Kiyi " no reason just being helpful" said Kiro also since I can do this he roared sending the

Lions and wolves flying including rip.

at the clifflands…

"father I failed to kill like you trained me to" sighed Rip "it is ok dear we will try again another time" said Kifo with a wicked grin.

Back at the guard…

"Kiro you have shown great bravery as a reward you may join me and my guard you and your brother" said Kiro for some strange reason Kiro is not related to the royals but he got the roar is it possible you don't have to be royalty to lead the guard find out.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3:the meeting

Kiyi to shujaa to go see the guard "guys this is my cousin Shujaa" said Kiyi

"Where is Kiro he should be here" said Kiyi he went into the forest "ok we will find him for patrol later lets show Shujaa our lair" said Kiyi

In the forest…..

Kiro was walking when he saw an adult male black lion "hello Kiro" said Kifo

"oh look our names Match" said Kifo " who are you" asked Kiro

"I am Kifo" said Kifo "you get away from me you evil" said Kiro for a 5 year old he could tell

If he was bad or good "and you are Leader of the Mountain guard" said Kifo "actully second in command my friend Kiyi is the leader" said Kiro "nut you and Kiyi are related right" asked Kifo "no we are just friends" said Kiro ""so how did you get the roar" said Kifo "the elders chose me to get it" said Kiro

"well I know ways to use the roar you have never imagined" said Kifo "really" said Kiro

"yes see I am very thirsty see that cloud roar at it" said Kifo "uh how will that help your thirst" asked Kiro

"trust me" said Kifo "fine but I will hurt you of you try anything" said Kiro the clouds rolled in he roared at the cloud an it began to rain making a puddle it then stopped raining and there were puddles everywhere "see if I showed you more you could help a ton of people " said Kifo "

At Mountain Guard lair…..

Kiro came to a cave made out of crystal it was the lair "took you long enough" said Kiyi

Jiro a member of the team and Kiro's win brother said let it go to Kiyi "ok fine but next time there will be consequences " said Kiyi for a 5 year old she was a good leader "help " shouted an animal

When the guard checked it out Rip and her wolf and Lion buddies were back "oh great I get a rematch"

Said Kiyi "bushoo piper wolves Jiro bailey haranga lions Kiro with me" said Kiyi as she gave orders

They all charged.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4:The father

Kiro wanted to tell Kiyi something about Shujaa but he did not know how

"hey Kiyi can we talk" aske Kiro "ok what now" "I heard Shujaa tell rip he regrets joining us" said Kiro

"that is ridiculous" said Kiyi all of a sudden a fully grown brown lion with a black mane appeared

"who are you' asked Kiyi but he did not answer he lunged at Kiyi when Kiro pounced up in front of him

"back off dad" said Kiro "DAD" shouted the guard 'Kiro is that you, you can really change in 3 years" said the lion "yea and those 3 years have been great without you so leave NOW" growled Kiro "dad is that really you" asked Jiro "see your brother is happy to see me" said the lion "ugh just go you did not care about us before so what makes you know" barked Kiro "how is your mother" asked the lion "non of yo beeswax" said Kiro "oh watch your tone with me young man " said the lion "oh now you want to play daddy where were you three years ago Oh I know being evil" snapped Kiro "yo cut him some slack he probably has a good reason to come back" said Jiro "he is a coward and a liar" said Kiro

"Kiro" said Kiyi "back off Kiyi go enjoy your little princess life stay out of this" said Kiro

'ooooo said Bushoo you gon get it! Out of anger Kiro slashed him across the neck

Deep in the forest…..

"ugh he has the guts to come back after what he did" said Kiro to himself when he heard a scream "mother! Shouted Kiro where he saw his mom surrounded by rip and her wolf and lion buddies

'GET AWAY" said Kiro as he knocked a wolf away then slashed a lion across the face

He saw a lion on top of him mother and he knocked him off making him land on his back then he extended his claws and put is paw on the lions neck 'please I am sorry I only followed orders"

"my father used to say this you get what you deserve and as much as an coward as he is he is right" said Kiro as he cupped his claws around his neck and slashed right through it just like his father thought him

He had a wicked grin on his face the guys ran away and so did rip Kiro's mother was shocked about what her own son just did "how could you do that" said Ilanga "uh I saved your life dose it matter" said Kiro

"get ut you are just as bad as your father go live with him" said Ilanga then the guard showed up and

Saw the dead Lion "Kiro did you do this" said Kiyi shocked

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5:the kiss

Well yes but I was only protecting my mother said Kiro

"you realize your dad did something just as bad to a friend of my dad" sai Kiro

"you are a fool we protect and only kill if needed" said Kiyi "maybe we should talk" said Kiyi so they began to walk leaving the team "why would you do that" said Kiyi "my mother is all e have less my dad left us when we were younger" said Kiro "I will do anything to protect her" said Kiro "wow I thought you just have serious anger issues" said Kiyi "do you forgive me" said Kiro "yea" said Kiyi as she nudged him playfully hahahaha they began to wrestle they rolled down a hill and when they stopped rolling their lips accidently touched they both blushed "uh sorry about that"said Kiro who began to walk of and stammer "I have to go dinner home mad mom'said Kiro backward "bye said Kiyi

At Dinner in the Royal household…

"how was patrol dear" asked Mai "awesome I stopped a few badguys showed Shujaa around I kissed Kiro by mistake…." But efore she could finish "YOU DID WHAT" yelled Simba "go to your room your grounded" yelled Simba as she went to her room "oh come on Simba things happen she said it was a mistake" said Mai "yeah right we cant spoil her" said Simba 'what so bad anyway" said Mai

"they will run off together and never come back hey you think we can give Kiro to humans" said Simba

This ust got him a smack "aweetie your ungrounded" said Mai "ugh fine"

The next day…..

Knock "kiro what brings you here so early"asked Simba "here to get another k….. but Mai bonked him on the head "I mean welcome come in" said Simba "works every time" said Mai

"heeeeeeelp" shouted an animal "when they came out side they saw a weird crazt completely nuts

Zebra "help help" their was nothing there yes there is said the zebra in a retarded voice panic and run panic and run it is a cockroach "it is trying to eat me" screamed the zebra 'kiro moved his paw around an ear "he iss completely bonkers" said Kiro

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6:three stupid Hyenas

"I can not believe it he was with rip the whole time" Said Kiyi "I already knew but you would not listen" said Kiro "don't have to rub it in" barked Kiyi 'but it is so funny" said Kiro

All of a sudden the retarded Zera was back "ahhhhhh it wants to eat me panic and run" shouted the zebra "it is probably another roach' said Kiro but to their surprise it was a pack of wolves

'all of a sudden they heard a loud shout 'I go check out shout you guys get wolves" said Kiro

"uh I am the leader remember but yeah that works" said Kiyi he ran and saw a hyena just laughing and acting stupid while two other hyenas were bonking him in the head "hey why you acting like your bonkers"said Kiro"ooooo ahhhhahahaheheheheh MEAT Ahuuhuhhuuhuyyayyayyaya" said the stupid hyena "me ed I am Shenzi and I be Banzai "you really need to work on your grammar also what is wrong with that one" asked Kiro "oh Ed he is retarded" said Shenzi 'retarded huhhahaahahah MEAT" repeated ed Shenzi just picked up a mallet and knocked him in the head while stars circled his head "ooooo pretty" said Ed who was chewing his own foot "ew said Kiro "yea you will get used to it" said Shenzi

"me is very Smart" said Ed "far from it Ed keep believing that " said Shenzi "I am going to go' said Kiro

"you aint going anywhere" they all lunged at him

To be Continued….


	7. Chapter 7:the rap battle

Kiro just swatted them to the ground with an eye roll "oooooo to strong aatayaayayggg MEAT" shouted

Ed as he started to chew his foot again then he roared starting a tornado which carried them away

"ugh this is why I prefer wolves so much stupidity" thought Kiro "ahhhhhhhhhh shoued the three of them as the tornado spun them then stopped "huuhhhuuuhoooooaayyaayayya" shouted Ed

"yea what he said, Said Shenzi as she walked off to go kill something 'ohooooo"cackled Stupid Ed

"shut up ed " said Banzai "ooooohoooooaayayayaya MEAT" said Ed 'brig us some food Ed

"oooooo foood ok huheehheehheheh" said Ed "stupid Ed is too stupid to do it" said Shenzi

"yeah me proud of me self hhuuuuaaaayayaya" he shouted "shut up Ed" said Shenzi

"I am hungry very soon we will have to eat Ed" said Banzai "whoooooo Ed ehheheehehehehe" said Ed

"dude you are Ed" said Shenzi "oh ME ED ME ED ME ME ME ME ME ED WHOOOOOO ED ME ED WHOOO E ME ED" said Ed "stupid" said shenzi

At the lair…

It was a long day the team was at base just chilling hey Kiyi wanna laugh I met this Hyena that butes his own foot "heheheeeh" that is so funny all of a sudden they heard a bunch of animals cheering

"who the heck is that" asked Kiro who saw "Simba?" "dad he had been in a rap battle

With a wild dog "when it comes to facts you know dat you aint nutin but a scary cat" said the wild dog

"oooooo ehehheehehheyyeyeyeyeyeyeye shouted Ed who was watching too but he was just to stupid to know what was going on "oh you wanna talk facts ok I give you one" said Simba who began to rap

"oh I thought dogs were smart I thought dogs were cool but not you just a fool you run around all day while I am a king top of the food chain you just aint yoou smell like doo aint no body want to smell like you" rapped Simba ooooooo shouted the crowed the wild dog burst into tears and ran off the stage

"yea your dad won" said Kiro "hey sweetie" said Simba 'hi dad" said Kiyi "hey mr Simba "oh hey what ever your name is, 'Hey you and your boyfriend should come with me too celebrate" "DAD we have been over this Kiro is my friend said Kiyi "sure friends"said Simba

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8:the love

Kiro smiles and looks at Kiyi she had a frown 'what's wrong Kiyi' said Kiro

"my Uncle died and there was nothing I could do' said Kiyi 'hey you will always have somebody to guide you" said Kiro the two almost kissed when they heard crying they saw an old Lion "she killed my Son and his family" she cried "rip" they both said at the same time "yes hat was her name" said the lion

They followed the sent of rip and saw her about to pounce on Kiro's mother "NO!" kiro jumped and slammed rip down and put his paw on her neck and was about to slash but she rolled away and threw dirt in his eye and slashed him on the eye leaving a scar 'KIRO!" SHOUTED kiyi as she pounced at her

Put she just teleported away and ran "are you ok Kiro" said Kiyi "she has gone to far" said Kiyi

"yea ho bad is it" said Kiro "what" asked Kiyi "the scar" asked Kiro "it is not so bad but it is permanent" said Kiyi "ok that is not so good to know" said Kiro they went to go swim then it was to cold so they went home when they heard a loud snap crocodiles were attacking "go get the team" said Kiyi

But Kiro just roared sending them flying then they hopped on a log and floated in the water

Animals near by began to sing "love in the air shalalaalla yea yea love is in the air shalallaallala"

"oh love oh love is in the air shalalalalaal ohhhhhhh shaaaalalalalalala it was a per fect mmnet when

They were interrupted by a loud bang

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9:the fight

They approached the bang and saw a lion Kiro dad and this time he had friends "hello son I see you have a scar the mark of evil " said Zalakai laughing "its just a permanent scratch" said Kiyi

"shut it princess" said the second lion "don't talk to her like that may I remind you I am your so call boss son" said Kiro "yea we have no respect for a good guy" "well I still fight dirty" he said smiling as he tossed dirt I the lions eye and then knocked him out his dad shocked to see this smiled "who is next

"hw about me" said zalakai "really I don't want to fight you but ok" he said hargeing at his dad but he moves away into the shadows then surprise attacks him "ouch" "you creep using he shadows

Then all of a sudden his dad was made out f black dark shadowy matter and his mane was pure fire

"dad what the heck the lava hit his face almost melting it

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10:do you like me?

Zalakai laughed at his son "dad this ends now" said Kiro growling then his dad made a wave of lava sploosh at Kiro by then he floated out of the way "thanks" he said turning to Kiyi "your welcome I guess" wondering why her powers went off without even trying just then Kiyi gets hit in the side with claws she turned and saw a lioness and sadly she killed her Kiro saw the body and cried over it and then turns to his dad and lets out a loud shout and runs up to him but his dad flew away then he dropped to his knees and grabs the body and brings it to the palace "your majesty" Simba eyes went wide when he saw his dead daughter "nooooooo'

the healers say its possible she is just out and not dead but weaks had passed he then saw Kiyi and snatched her into a hug

"Kiro your breaking me" she said "hey Kiyi can I ask a question" "what" "do you like me"

"well yes I mean no" "oh' 'what exactly do you mean "you now after what my dad did" :oh you mean like as frineds"

"uh kind of both" the two smiled "well yes but we are young maybe someday "yeah

The End.


End file.
